1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods are used as a recording method of forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals. Among these methods, when an ink jet method is used, ink can be discharged onto only a desired image portion of a recording medium with an inexpensive apparatus and an image is directly formed on the recording medium. Therefore, ink can be efficiently used and running cost is low. Furthermore, little noise is made in the ink jet method, which is superior as a recording method.
Recently, an ink jet recording method using a photocurable ink in which monomers are photopolymerized (cured) by irradiation of light has been disclosed. With this ink jet method, an image having superior water resistance and wear resistance can be formed on a recording surface of a recording medium. Therefore, this ink jet method is used for manufacture of a color filter; printing (recording) on a printed circuit board, a plastic card, a plastic sheet, a large-sized signboard, and a plastic component; and printing of a barcode or a date.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4335955 discloses an energy ray-curable ink composition including a coloring material, a polymerizable compound, a photopolymerization initiator, and a surface conditioner. In the ink composition, the polymerizable compound consists only of a monofunctional monomer having an acrylic equivalent of 300 or less, and having one ethylenic double bond in one molecule, and a polyfunctional monomer having an acrylic equivalent of 150 or less, and having two or more ethylenic double bonds in one molecule; the photopolymerization initiator contains an α-aminoalkylphenone compound and a thioxanthone compound; and the surface conditioner contains a silicone compound having a polydimethylsiloxane structure. In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4335955 also discloses the sentence “since the ink composition contains the polymerizable compound consisting only of a monofunctional monomer having an acrylic equivalent of 300 or less and a polyfunctional monomer having an acrylic equivalent of 150 or less, a highly reactive ink composition which has a low viscosity suitable for an ink jet recording system can be obtained” (paragraphs [0006] and [0007] of Japanese Patent No. 4335955).
However, when ink jet recording is performed using the energy ray-curable ink composition disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4335955, there are problems in that curability and discharge stability deteriorate; and that image quality stability deteriorates due to a significant increase in the internal temperature of a recording apparatus after continuous printing (continuous discharge).